Użytkownik:Mbocian87/Opinie na temat zakończeń
Witam. Jakiś czas temu pisałem na temat swoich opinii o postaciach z trzeciej obsady, oraz o antagonistów. Przyszedł czas na zakończenia, czyli wygranych. Zakończenia będą pokazane od najgorszego do najlepszego. Opinie będą się skupiały na przeanalizowaniu czy dana osoba zasłużyła na finał, moich opinii na temat postaci i tego jak wyglądało samo zakończenie. 14.Alejandro thumb|center|210px|"Oglądałem ten program przez dwa sezony. Wiem o zawodnikach wszystko i z łatwością ich pokonam" ~Alejandro Czas zacząć. Na 14 miejscu plasuje się zakończenie Alejandro. Zarówno jego zakończenie jak i samą postać nie dzierżę. Ten typ w czasie Totalnej Porażki w Trasie był nie do zatrzymania. Był linokoczkiem, hipnotyzerem, strategiem i co... jeszcze astronautą może? Za dużo talentów w jednym człowieku to niestety też nie dobrze, ponieważ nie lubię postaci wyidealizowanych. Jako antagonista jednak spisał się bardzo dobrze w moim odczuciu, ale eliminacja jednego zawodnika za drugim przez właśnie Alejandro doprowadzała mnie do szału. Nagle taki człowiek wpiernicza ci się po dwóch sezonach do gry i zaczyna wszystkim trząść. Może gdyby pojawił się już wcześniej miałbym inne zdanie na jego temat, aczkolwiek nadal negatywne. To co mi się najbardziej podobało w Alejandro to to jak dostawał bęcki w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. Samo zakończenie też nie było jakieś szczególne i zrobione chyba najgorzej ze wszystkich jakie powstały. Nie tylko Heather traci w ten sposób tytuł zwyciężczyni trzeciego sezonu, ale też w taki sposób, że wrzuciła złą kukłę. Czy on nie mógł wrzucić po prostu swojej kukły w jego zakończeniu, a nie zaprzątać sobie głowę Heather? Przecież on dotarł na szczyt jako pierwszy. Nie ma mowy abym poparł tego gościa. 1/10 13.Beth thumb|center|210px|Beth odpala swój ogień do walki tuż przed finałem. To taki rodzaj finalisty, który to chowa się w cieniu i wychodzi na koniec, aby wejść do finału. Niegdyś to zakończenie uważałem za najgorsze, ale po przekalkulowaniu wszystkiego raz jeszcze uznaję, iż droga Beth do finału nie jest taka zła. Cóż, postać nie sprawiała zagrożenie to też nikt nie nominował jej do eliminacji w czasie po połączeniu drużyn. W drużynie jednak miała kilku przyjaciół, którzy też nie chcieli jej eliminacji. Sądzę, że ona i Lindsay trzymałyby ze sobą do końca (pomijam fakt, że Beth kilka razy głosowała na Lindsay). Justin mógłby być zagrożeniem dla niej, ale jego rola "pseudo-antagonisty" okazała się obosieczna. Ale jest coś co zaskoczyło mnie w Beth. Otóż pod koniec show wygrywa ona najwięcej immunitetów przed wejściem do finału (najwięcej wyzwań można mówić). Nie popieram tego zakończenia, postaci, czy jej denerwującego zachowania, ale jej zakończenie jest lepsze od zakończenia Alejandro. 2,5/10 12.Lightning thumb|center|210px|"To ma być shi-finał? Lightning sam trafi na finałowe wyzwanie już w pierwszym odcinku, bez dwóch zdań" ~Lightning. Lightning mimo, że jest dobrym graczem, to jednak nie uważam aby zasłużył na zwycięstwo w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, a już na pewno nie z Cameronem. Lightning potrafił co prawda grać w gry wymagające dużej sprawności fizycznej, ale ani nie potrafił grać w zespole, ani też nie miał za grosz mózgu. Gdybym był w Totalnej Porażce najprawdopodobniej pozbyłbym się Lightnga tuż po połączeniu, gdyż mógłby on być realnym zagrożeniem. Ale widać, że mimo wkurzenia połowy obsady można dojść daleko "Shi-bam". Lightning jednak pokazał coś, co zmieniło mój światopogląd na jego temat. Otóż pokazał siebie ze strony czarnego charakteru po czym nie mogę sobie go wyobrazić już jako zwykłą postać pozbawioną inte... może nie, umiem sobie wyobrazić, że jest głupi, ale nie że jest dobry. Drużyna Toksyczne Szczury, do której należał Lightning przegrywała wyzwania dzień w dzień, ale on sam utrzymywał się w niej. Śmiem twierdzić, iż dostał on tylko jedną nomimacje przez ten cały czas. Po połączeniu drużyn też ich sporo nie było, ale muszę pogratulować mu wygrania półfinału. Mimo, ze bardzo nie chciałem, aby to się stało (kibicowałem Cameronowi i Zoey), to gratuluję. Może gdyby Lightning walczył z Dakotą, ze Scottem, czy z Jo chętnie bym mu kibicował, ale Cameron pokazał, że ma o wiele więcej klasy (ale o nim to w przyszłości). Dam za jego finał 3,5/10. 11.Owen thumb|center|210px|Owen rozpacza, że jego droga do finału nie była taka jak chciał. Przyszedł czas na kolejnego zwycięzce, czyt Owena. Owen to równy gość, zabawny, miły dla większości osób i każdy (prawie) go lubi. Ale dostawał on tak dużo czasu antenowego i dosłownie twórcy wpychali go ciągle na pierwszy plan, że jego zwycięstwo było bardzo przewidywalne. Lubiłem oglądać poczynania Owena na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, ale danie finalisty na pierwszy plan i to w pierwszym sezonie nie było dobrym pomysłem. A co on miał do zaoferowania jeśli chodzi o grę? Nie za dużo, chociaż wygrał kilka razy dla drużyny, ale czasami zdołał wszystko spartaczyć. Dobry fizycznie też on nie jest w przeciwieństwie do swojej współfinalistki. Owen przetrwał wiele i prawie żadnych głosów nie otrzymał (był zagrożony w Skarby, czy Ukryj się i bądź podstępny), ale Heather starała się namówić Izzy i Lindsay przeciwko niemu w Ukryj się i bądź podstępny. Owen to przetrwał i ok, spoko. Plus jest tutaj taki, że w przeciwieństwie do chociażby Alejandro, który musiał za wszelką cenę przetrwać w Dziwne Przypadki. Akcja na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki ułożyła się tak, że Owen nie musiał się za bardzo martwić o siebie, ale pewność siebie w reality-show może cię zgubić. Owen to dobra postać, ale źle poprowadzona do finału. Ale na 4,5/10 zasługuje. 10.Kadetki thumb|center|210px|Mandat za narzekanie na zakończenie Kadetek. Wkraczamy do top 10, a w raz z tym co nie co na temat Kadetek. To zakończenie nie wywołuje u mnie szczególnych emocji, ni to negatywnych ni to pozytywnych. Ale brak emocji to czasami też nie dobrze, zwłaszcza jeśli na tle stoi lepsze zakończenie (lub gorsze, jak kto woli). Gdyby mi ktoś powiedział, że Kadetki będą w finale to nie spodziewałbym się, że mu uwierzę, to było dla mnie zaskoczenie. Nie wyróżniały się za bardzo, może po za konfliktem z Josee (szczególnie MacArthur). Czasami jednak potrafiła mnie MacArthur zdenerwować np gdy doprowadziła do złamania ręki Sanders, bo Sanders jest generalnie w porządku. Co do przebiegu ich gry, to obie raczej są dobre fizycznie i zajmowały czołowe miejsca. Porównywalnie ze swoimi rywalami, bo cztery zwycięstwa (nie licząc finału). Ale w mojej ocenie nie wyróżniały się na tyle, by brać ich zakończenie w sezonie, chociaż to już jest lepiej niż to co było wyżej. 5/10. 9.Cameron thumb|center|210px|Cameron oblicza swoje szanse na zwycięstwo w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. Jesteśmy już na pozycji 9th, a na niej plasuje się Cameron, który walczył z Lightning'iem w Zemście Wyspy. Podobnie jak w przypadku Kadetek, nie dawałem Cameronowi większych szans na finał. Był on dobry jeśli chodziło o gry umysłowe, ale fizycznie nie był sprawny. Mimo to udowodnił kilka razy, że może być inaczej. Miał on dobre stosunki z Mike'm i Zoey i we trójkę tworzyli zgraną paczkę. To co musiał zrobić Cameron to po prostu zaprzyjaźnić się, bądz zawrzeć sojusz, a i przy okazji modlić się o to, by jego drużyna wygrywała. Tak naprawdę Cameron w trakcie etapu drużynowego tylko raz brał udział w ceremonii eliminacji, a do tego czasu zdążył już umocnić swoją pozycje. Większość wówczas skupiła się na realnym zagrożeniu (pomińmy figurkę niezwyciężoności). Chyba największe zagrożenie dla Camerona czekało w Grand Chef Auto, gdzie to Scott mógł spokojnie go wyeliminować (taki debil, wyeliminował Mike'a i myślał, że Zoey pójdzie z nim jeszcze na współpracę), czy też w Zaczarowany Las, gdzie to Lightning mógł wziąć do finału Zoey, a nie jego. Ostatecznie Cameronowi udało się pokonać wszystkie te eliminacje i wejść do finałowej rozgrywki z Lightnigiem. Cenię sobie u Camerona to, że mimo jego słabych zdolności fizycznych nie poddaje się i walczy dalej. Nie był opryskliwy dla ludzi i jak na kogoś kto przez 16 lat siedział w balonie, to radził sobie świetnie. Pewnie gdyby Zmutowane Larwy przegrywały częściej, to Cameron mógłby zostać odesłany do domu ze względu na jego słabe zdolności fizyczne. Ale to tak naprawdę Cameron zdobył najwięcej immunitetów. Nie żadne Scott'y, czy Lightning'i tylko Cameron. A i miał w finale poparcie prawie wszystkich zawodników. Z mojej strony jako fana Totalnej Porażki miał również poparcie. 6,5/10. 8.Sky thumb|center|210px|Sky obserwuje z góry, swoje szanse na wygraną. Na miejscu ósmym plasuje się Sky, finalistka Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew. Sky posiadała dobre warunki fizyczne, o czym dawała nam znać wielokrotnie w czasie swojego udziału w programie. Od samego początku wiedziała, że przyjechała do programu po to by wygrać. Nie była jednak osobą arogancką, jak większość tych, którzy myślą o wygranej, ona grała, ale nikogo nie oszukiwała. Po prostu robiła to uczciwie. W grze drużynowej za bardzo się jednak nie przysporzyła, mam na myśli, że żadne wyzwanie nie zostało wygrane dzięki niej. Po połączeniu drużyn los chciał, że większość wyzwań było z eliminacją "nagłej śmierci", więc do konca nie wiemy ile osób by chciało się pozbyć Sky. Wiemy, ze chciała zrobić to Sugar. I tutaj niestety minus dla Sky, że nie zaprzysiężyła się z kimś bardziej godny zaufania (Shawn, Jasmine), ale z drugiej strony jak myślę, to Sky nie miała za co nie ufać Sugar, po za tym, że była niezrównoważona psychicznie. Wróćmy jednak do tematu. Sky otrzymała głosy raczej tylko w jednym odcinku i nie przypominam sobie by kiedykolwiek indziej była zagrożona. Drużyna jej wygrywała często, a ze względu na dobre warunki fizyczne Sky, mogli nie chcieć się jej pozbyć, lub całkiem odwrotnie. W tym przypadku działa to w dwie strony. Gdyby doszło do głosowania w Upadek Sky sytuacja też mogłaby potoczyć się inaczej, zwłaszcza jeśli to Sugar by wygrała, a nie Shawn. Może warto było by wspomnieć też o relacji z Dave'm, czy po tym co się stało zasługuje na wygraną. Ale może nie, ponieważ nie jest to artykuł odnośnie relacji, a tego dlaczego finaliści stali się finalistami i czy na to zasłużyli. Wg mnie Sky świetnie sobie poradziła i zasłużyła na to by być finalistką w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew, chociaż jej zakończenia nie popieram. Ale zasłużyła na to. 8/10. 7.Heather thumb|center|210px|Heather już czuje, że jej droga do finału Totalnej Porażki w Trasie będzie lepsza niż jej próba na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Przyszedł czas na miejsce siódme i Heather. Heather była finalistką Totalnej Porażki w Trasie i jest znana ze swojego raczej złego charakteru. Po za tym, że Heather ma tą wadę, to trzeba jej przyznać, że jest świetnym zawodnikiem strategicznym. W pierwszym sezonie nie była postacią, którą dało się lubić, a przynajmniej ja tak miałem. W drugim tak samo, lecz jej zmiana nieco na lepsze w trzecim sezonie sprawiła, że polubiłem Heather. Powiem nawet, że nawet cieszę się, że była finalistką tego sezonu. Jej rola nie skupiała się już na knuciu (co poniekąd jest też częścią tej gry), a zdobyła także przyjaciół. Nigdy nie uważałem i raczej nie będę uważać Heather za protagonistkę, ale jest już lepiej niż na Wyspie. A co do jej drogi do finału. Heather jest dobrym strategiem i ma dobre warunki fizyczne, co jej się wielokrotnie przydawało. Największe zagrożenie dla Heather było chyba w odcinku Wyścig w Amazonii, gdzie to trzy osoby z jej drużyny zagłosowały przeciwko niej. Ha, a tutaj Chris zaskoczył chyba wszystkich i nie zrobił eliminacji. Kiedy akcja skupiła się na Courtney, Duncan'ie i Gwen, Heather sama powiedziała, że może odetchnąć z ulgą i czuć się bezpiecznie. Po za tym, ona wygrała najwięcej wyzwań po połączeniu drużyn (licząc Wyspę i Trasę). Na końcu jeszcze świetnie prawie wyeliminowała Alejandro w finałowej czwórce (meh, gość zawsze musi mieć więcej szczęścia niż rozumu). Próbowała zawiązać sojusz z DJ'em, rywalizowała z Alejandro, czy miała decydujący głos w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą (szkoda, że trochę zepsute zostało, no cóż). Jej zakończenie uważam też za o wiele lepsze od Alejandro, gdyż tamto jest w ogóle pozbawione sensu. Heather wrzuca swoją kukłę (a nawet jeśli nie, to nigdzie nie było powiedziane, że ma wrzucić swoją) i wygrywa. 8/10. 6.Zoey thumb|center|Zoey jest zszokowana widząc ilu amerykanów jej nienawidzi. Coraz bliżej podium, ale jeszcze trochę. Na miejscu 6th uplasowała się Zoey, finalistka Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Co sprawiło, że Zoey znalazła się na tym miejscu. Cóż, nawet sam fakt, że jest sprawia, że przyjemniej ogląda mi się Plejadę Gwiazd. Polubiłem ją już w Zemście Wyspy za to, że zawsze była miła dla innych. Jej relacja z Mike'm mimo, że wszystko mogło się wydawać, ze nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie ich związkowi, to jednak pewna przeszkoda była. Ale przejdźmy może do jej drogi do finału. Zoey wygrała wiele wyzwań w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. Dla niektórych za dużo ale hej. Heather, czy Courtney wygrywały też sporo wyzwań, a nikt się nie przyczepił. Czy Zoey nie mogła jako pierwsza znaleźć Wielkiej Stopy, czy wykonać toru przeszkód w Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity? Pewnie że mogła, a tor przeszkód był nawet pokazany. Ominięcie pijawek też nie stanowiło dla niej większego problemu. Faktycznie jednak sytuacja z pochodnią była lekko naciągana. Przy znanych nam prawach fizyki to nie mogło się udać. Inną kwestią jest to, że Zoey ani razu podczas Plejady Gwiazd nie była zagrożona. Kiedy doszło do połączenia, to na każdej ceremonii kończącej się eliminacją przez głosowanie Zoey była bezpieczna. Czy zasłużyła na zwycięstwo? Wg mnie tak, ponieważ pokazuje się od tej dobrej strony. W Plejadzie Gwiazd bardzo polubiłem jej relacje z Duncanem i zawiedziony jestem, że przez chęć pokazania przez Duncana swojej nikczemności trwała tak krótko. Jestem zadowolony z obu zakończeń Plejady Gwiazd, a Zoey za finał dam 8,5/10. 5.Mike thumb|center|210px|Ten człowiek nie wie czy powinien dotrzeć do finału jako Mike czy Mal. Mike to kolejna osoba, której amerykanie nie cierpią. W sumie nie wiem za co, ale mniejsza, to ich opinia. Ja osobiście bardzo Mike'a lubiłem zarówno w Zemście Wyspy jak i w Plejadzie Gwiazd. Świetna sprawa z osobowościami, ale troszkę sprawa zrąbana, że one wszystkie dalej były w Plejadzie Gwiazd. Większość swoich przemyśleń wyjaśniłem w mojej wersji. Nie trzeba być nie wiadomo jakim strategiem aby wygrać. Mike przez większość sezonu nie uczestniczył, ale Mal tak samo mógł odpaść. Mike nie miał łatwo, gdyż przez ten cały czsa musiał walczyć w swojej świadomości o wolność. Droga do finału? Cóż, musimy założyć Mike'a i Mala jako jedno jeśli chcemy o tym mówić. Jako Mal świetnie się maskował i prawie nikt nie wykrył jego prawdziwej tożsamości, po za nielicznymi wyjątkami. Grał nieczysto i to aż za bardzo i nie zdobył żadnego immunitetu. Ale przetrwał te wszystkie odcinki i zdołał dotrzeć do finału. Mike był moim faworytem w Zemście Wyspy i zazwyczaj wybieram właśnie jego zakończenie do Plejady Gwiazd. 8,5/10 4.Surferzy thumb|center|210px|Dokładnie taka była moja reakcja po ich wygranej w Polsce. To jeszcze nie podium, ale Surferzy. Brody i Geoff byli finalistami Wariackiego Wyścigu. Są dobrzy fizycznie, ale nie tak bardzo jak Lightning czy Sky. Geoffa znaliśmy już na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, gdzie paru z nas go polubiło, inni nie. Ja jestem w gronie ludzi, którzy lubili Geoffa na Wyspie jak i w Wyścigu. Jak dla mnie oni bardziej zasłużyli na zwycięstwo niż Kadetki i już śpieszę z wyjaśnieniem dlaczego. Zacznijmy od tego, że w teorii Surferzy nigdy nie zajęli ostatniego miejsca po za odcinkiem Polowanie na suma. Kadetki dwa razy były ostatnie przez boomerang lub w wyniku złamania ręki Sanders. Ale gra jest grą i przez takie przypadki można też spaść na ostatnie miejsce. Ale wróćmy do Surferów. Oni co prawda przegrali w Polowanie na suma, ale zrobili to tylko dlatego, aby Przyjaciele, którzy odnaleźli skrzynkę pozostali w grze. Jak się jednak później okazało, w wyniku wypadku Devina, Przyjaciele przywrócili zgodnie z regulaminem jedna drużynę i byli to Surferzy. Pamiętam jak oglądałem finał Wariackiego Wyścigu w Polsce w 2016 gdzie pragnąłem aby to Surferzy wygrali. Oni po prostu byli zajebiści i nie dało się ich nie lubić za... właściwie za ich głupotę. Nie byli typowymi graczami jak Courtney czy Heather i wygranej nie stawiali sobie na pierwszym miejscu. Konflikty? No chyba nie mieli, po za tą dwójką. A tak skoro przy Łyżwiarzach, lub jak to Kitty określiła "lodziarzach", to ci chcieli zniszczyć ich przyjaźń, ale Geoff i Brody nie dali się. Porównywalnie z Kadetkami wygrali 4 razy (nie licząc finału), więc tym tropem nie można powiedzieć kto był lepszy a kto nie. Teksty Geoffa i Brody'ego potrafiły mnie rozbawić, szczególnie "I oby się to nie powtórzyło" w Władca obręczy. Naprawdę ucieszyłem się jak ujrzałem 27 kwietnia ich zakończenie w Polsce. 9/10. 3.Gwen thumb|center|210px|Gwen otwiera drzwi i zaprasza do siebie wygraną. I przechodzimy już na podium. Na trzecim miejscu plasuje się Gwen, która jest finalistką/zwyciężczynią Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Pierwsza oficjalna Polska zwyciężczyni Totalnej Porażki zarazem. Cóż, Gwen jest moją drugą ulubioną postacią z pierwszego sezonu i należy od osób dobrych fizycznie. Zestawiając jej zakończenie z zakończeniem Owena to uważam, że Gwen po prostu należało się zwycięstwo i boli mnie fakt, że tylko kilka krajów ma jej zakończenie (ale Polska ma, więc jest dobrze). Zacznijmy od tego, że Gwen wygrała więcej razy niż Owen zarówno dla drużyny jak i w grze indywidualnej. Miała zarówno przyjaciół jak i wrogów i najważniejsze, jej zwycięstwo było nieprzewidywalne. No bo Owen cały czas był na pierwszym planie i jeszcze finalistą został? No wierzyć się nie chce. Tymczasem Gwen potrafiła grać, ale także wtopiła się w tłum przez co nie wychylała się przed szereg. Jej relacje dodawały także dramaturgii oraz ciekawych smaczków. Przykładowo dzięki przeczytaniu jej pamiętnika przez Heather stały się dla siebie wrogami, a w relacji z Trentem pokazywano tylko to, co pokazane zostać powinno. Gwen była zagrożona dwa razy z czego nie wiem w obu przypadkach jakim cudem. Ale wg mnie mogła być także zagrożona w Ukryj się i bądź podstępny ponieważ po za Bridgette była jedyną dziewczyną, która nie miała immunitetu i miała dobre warunki fizyczne. Może odpadła by w Wielka stopa, gdyby Owen dotknął totemu? Tego nie wiadomo, ale Gwen ostatecznie udało się pokonać wszystkich rywali i wygrać (w jej zakończeniu) i dlatego też zasługuje na trzecie miejsce w rankingu finalistów. 9,5/10 2.Shawn thumb|center|210px|"Ode mnie zależy cały męski honor na tej wyspie, więc postaram się to wygrać." ~Shawn Przejdźmy już do kolejnego finalisty, czyli Shawna. Shawn był moim faworytem w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew i gdy zaszedł do finału byłem szczęśliwy z tego powodu. To już drugi raz kiedy mój faworyt był w finale. Shawn wg mnie był jedynym myślącym racjonalnie chłopakiem z owego sezonu. Co prawda przewijały się jego lęki na temat inwazji zombi, ale po czasie zdał sobie sprawę, że życie to nie tylko czekanie na inwazje zombi. Jako jedyny miał także dziewczynę, a ich związek był pokazany naprawdę oryginalnie. Chociaż Dave'owi i Sky dawałem większe szanse podczas oglądania sezonu, tak cieszę się, że wyszło inaczej. Po za tym ma on najwięcej przyjaznych relacji, może nawet z całej obsady. Wytrwał najdłużej w Bliźniacy to nie wszystko i zapewnił drużynie wygraną. Tak samo jak zapewnił drużynie dach nad głową. Shawn ani razu nie był zagrożony, no może po za Podmuch z przeszłości gdzie to zniknął na zbyt długo. Dzięki temu był to chyba jeden z najbardziej emocjonujących odcinków. Shawn zachodzi do połączenia i wygrywa dwa wyzwania. Po za tym nie brakowały śmiesznych momentów z jego udziałem. Dwa wygrane wyzwania indywidualne, jedno dla drużyny i ogólnie ten gość ma klasę. 10/10 1.Duncan thumb|center|210px|Duncan wlatuje do finału Planu Totalnej Porażki z pełną klasą. Jak to w każdym zestawieniu bywa zawsze jest ten najgorszy i ten najlepszy. Czas przejść do pierwszego miejsca, które zajmuje Duncan, finalista Planu Totalnej Porażki. Duncan był moim faworytem od moich początków z serią Totalnej Porażki i do tej pory nic się nie zmieniło. Duncan bardzo dobrze radzi sobie w wyzwaniach, a jego zachowanie świetnie opisuje jego charakter. Jego konflikt z Haroldem i przyjaźń z Zoey są moimi ulubionymi. Duncan brał udział w czterech sezonach i za każdym razem dotrwał do połączenia drużyn. Nie ma za wielu przyjaciół, ale nie jest to osoba, która nawiązuje przyjazne relacje, po za nielicznymi osobami. To co jeszcze mnie w sumie zaskoczyło jak sobie uświadomiłem był fakt, że dwukrotnie był najlepszym członkiem swojej drużyny. Co do samego Planu, to tutaj również był moim faworytem. Fajnie, że nie tylko był to zajebisty sequel Planu Totalnej Porażki, to Duncan okazał się jeszcze być finalistą. Nie zdobył co prawda żadnego immunitetu, w przeciwieństwie do swojej konkurentki, ale jego rola dodawała dramaturgii. Jego relacja z Courtney też zasłużyła na kolejne 5 minut kiedy to została przerwana w Podstawy musztry niesprawiedliwą eliminacją. To co dodawało emocji to były eliminacje. Duncan trzykrotnie po połączeniu drużyn był zagrożony i trzy razy dostał ostatniego pozłacanego Chrisa. Czyli nie dość że był w finale, to jeszcze był trzykrotnie zagrożony, co dawało dodatkowe emocje jego fanom jak ja. I jeszcze ta sytuacja z Duma księżniczki, gdzie to Chris powiedział, że Duncan odpada. Ile osób uwierzyło? Ja też się do nich zaliczam. Ale uważam ostatecznie, że Duncan to najlepszy finalista/zwycięzca Totalnej Porażki jakiego miałem okazje do tej pory poznać. Oczywiście 10/10. Zobacz także